Mayhem in the Sky
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Tails reunites with his long-lost parents, but when Eggman threatens to nuke the world's major cities, he and the rest of the team board his airbase to prevent the warheads from being launched.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Parents

**DRAGON HEROES**

So here comes the next adventure in the series, and this time, one of our supporting characters, Tails, will be a major focus here, and you'll see how. This is going to be yet another eventful story, so let's start reading!

* * *

 **Mayhem in the Sky**

 **Chapter 1 – Meet the Parents  
**

Blaze the Cat rested on the couch in the living room of Cynder's hut as she checked on her bulging stomach, making sure her unborn baby was still active. She then felt a kick which made her smile, and she kept on wondering whether the baby would take after her or her husband Tails. As she watched the television, Blaze could hear the dragons outside doing their usual daily routine. Soon, Tails entered the hut.

"Morning, Milesy," said Blaze. "We sure had quite a day with Rouge, didn't we, babe?"

"You could say that again, Blazey," replied Tails. "It was nice of her to give us back the Chaos Emeralds."

"I really wished Shadow and Ash could have stayed with us here at the village," continued Blaze. "They're very helpful when it comes to dealing with Eggman."

"Yeah, but you know them already," said Tails. "They're not really the type that like being in a group, unlike Charonus, who just has his own business with the Anthro League."

While the couple sat down on the couch, Blaze had a thought. "Tails," she began. "After we have our baby, do you think we should have more in the future? How many would you like to have?"

"I'm not really sure," said Tails. He then made a cheeky look. "But if I were to think about having more, why don't we go for six?"

"Six?!" snorted Blaze. "You can't be that serious, can you?"

"I was only joking," laughed Tails. "Of course, I'm not serious about having six children. My parents even made the same kind of joke back when they had me, going as far as suggesting at least a dozen pups!"

Blaze chuckled and playfully nudged Tails in the ribs. "You foxes have quite a humour when it comes to bearing kids," she said. "Speaking of which, I wonder if I will bear a kitten or a pup."

"We shall see when the time comes," said Tails. Suddenly, he started to sink into a deep serious thought as if something was troubling him.

Blaze noticed the sudden change in Tails' mood. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Have I just said anything that upset you?"

"No, you haven't," said Tails quickly. "It's just that, now that I mentioned my parents, I'm really missing them."

"At least you still have them in your mind," said Blaze as she placed her arm around Tails. "Wherever they are, I'm sure they think of you too, and they would be proud when they hear about all of your heroic deeds then and now."

Tails looked at Blaze and smiled, knowing that she was right. He found himself gazing into her eyes, admiring how beautiful they looked as he drew closer to her. Blaze also looked deeply into Tails' eyes, and was enchanted. Even as an adult fox, he was as cute and sweet as he was back when they first met each other, and she found it very endearing. The two were drawing closer and about to kiss each other on the lips, when a knocking on the door brought them out of their trance.

"Hello?" called a female voice from outside. "Is this where we can find Miles Prower?"

"I think it's for you," said Blaze. "But it's strange that whoever it is referred to you by your real name."

Curious, Tails approached the door. "Yes, it is I," he replied. "But can you please tell who you are?"

"Open the door and find out," said another voice, this time a male. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you see who's standing in front of the door."

So Tails opened the door, and he was shocked at what he saw. Outside the hut were a couple of foxes. One was an orange-red male fox wearing a green business suit and a pair of glasses, while the other was a beautiful golden vixen wearing a lavender dress and a pink bonnet. Unlike Tails, they only have one tail instead of two. "Uh, hello?" he greeted the couple.

"Miles, my baby!" said the vixen happily as she embraced Tails. "We missed you so much!"

At first, Tails was stunned by the vixen's gesture, but when he looked into her eyes, he began to notice something familiar about her. "Wait… Mom, Dad?" he asked with uncertainty.

"You remember us, son," smiled Tails' father. "My goodness, you have grown up to be a handsome fox."

"I'm so surprised yet delighted to see you again," beamed Tails as he hugged his parents. "How did you know I was here?"

"We've read a newspaper article about a concert that took place in Tokyo months ago," replied Tails' mother. "And when we saw the photo of you performing on stage, we quickly recognised you, and we read that you reside in the Ise-Shima National Park of Ago Bay."

"Oh, that's not really my home," said Tails. "I actually have a laboratory back in Australia, but usually I come by here to check on my dragon friends."

"Hey, Tails, what's happening?" asked Blaze.

Tails' parents noticed Blaze. "And who's this interesting-looking cat over there?" they asked.

"Ah, yes," said Tails. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my wife, Blaze Felini."

"She's your wife?" exclaimed Tails' father. "Amazing, since we thought you would settle with another vixen or something."

"Blaze and I have been friends through Sonic for years," replied Tails. "Eventually, we fell in love, got married, and now we're expecting our first born child."

"Congratulations!" smiled Tails' mother. "I'm sure the both of you will make great parents, just like us, and Blaze, it really is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Michelle Prower and this is my husband Robert, or Bobby, for short."

"Nice to meet you, Michelle and Bobby," said Blaze as she shook Michelle's paw. "So your Tails' parents, eh? I can see the resemblance."

"So tell me, Blaze," said Bobby. "What kind of job you do? It's clear that you're no housewife, so I'm guessing Miles does most of the work around the house."

"Oh, I happen to be a dragon trainer," replied Blaze. "I teach dragons to become stronger and I'm headmistress of the academy in Australia, though I formerly taught in England."

"Sounds very pleasant," said Michelle. "Then, what brings you and Miles here?"

"It's a very long story, Mom," said Tails. "See, we're dealing with an evil tyrant who was an enemy from our past. Somehow, he's still alive, and we, with some of our friends and allies, are trying to stop him from taking over the world."

"Must be the perfect chance for you to become a hero," said Bobby. "You could be just like our ancestor, who was hailed as the saviour of England centuries ago after he saved the impoverished folk from the oppression of a ruthless, money-hungry prince who usurped the throne."

"I find it hard to believe that the Prower family could be descended from such a legend in history," laughed Michelle.

"Well, it is true," insisted Bobby. "Well, anyway, since you're expecting kids, I'm wondering, how many are you planning on having, six, or maybe a dozen?"

"Bobby!" exclaimed Michelle. "What a thing to say! I know we joked about that before, but this is our son we're talking about!"

"Oh, come on, honey," said Bobby. "I'm just having some fun here."

Tails chuckled awkwardly. "Just to change the subject," he spoke. "Blaze and I are waiting for Sonic and our dragon friends to come back as they've gone out for a while. They should be back in the village soon."

"That's nice, dear," said Michelle. "What are your friends like?"

"I'm sure you're going to love them, Mrs. Prower," said Blaze. "One of them is my top student while another is another close friend of Tails apart from Sonic."

"They sound really nice," smiled Michelle.

"We're looking forward to seeing them and we'll give them a big welcome," said Bobby.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Tails, and he gave his parents a long, affectionate embrace, feeling happy to see them again.

"It's a delight to see you again, sweetie," said Michelle. "As for Blaze, never have we expected to have a cat for a daughter-in-law, but if she makes you happy and really love her, then we'll be supporting you all the way."

"You should hear about our distant relative who became a police officer not too long ago," chuckled Bobby. "From what I heard, he's been seeing a cute bunny cop."

Tails laughed as he continued embracing his parents. Blaze just watched the Prower family and smiled to herself, content at the current development. Still, she knew that they could not celebrate for too long as they eventually have to confront with Eggman, who was still out there plotting his next dastardly scheme and the Death Egg was also a continuing and increasing threat to the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I packed in some pop culture references in this chapter, so see if you can spot them! Hint: they're from a couple of Disney movies where foxes are prominent. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Warhead Threat

**Chapter 2 – Warhead Threat  
**

"Great stroll around the beach, isn't it, fellas?"

The team spent the morning strolling around the beach and enjoying the scene. Cynder stayed as close to the ocean water as possible as she would take a dive to catch some fish.

"Yeah, it sure is, Draco," said Darky. "There's nothing like a little fun in the sun."

Sonic felt impatient as he was preferred to dash around than walk. "I could have run around the entire bay in less than a second," he grumbled.

"Gee, Sonic, you should learn to have a little patience," said Cynder.

"Patience isn't my thing, you know," said Sonic. "When things have to be done, I like to do them in record time."

"I think it's about time that we start heading back home," said Torden. "Tails and Blaze must be worried sick about us, and I can hardly wait to head back and have a little sparring session with my buds."

"We do still have to face Eggman soon," said Cynder. "The fate of the world rests entirely in our hands."

"I know, I know," said Sonic. "But we can't be able to focus without taking a break and doing some chilling out."

"Then, let's get goin', everyone!" urged Jakkin.

Suddenly there was a whirring sound which belonged to that of a jet plane.

"Who's that?" asked Torden.

"It looks like Jimmy," said Percival. "And it looks like it's something urgent as he looks to be rather anxious."

Sure enough, Jimmy was preparing to land the plane, and he had a very concerned look on his face. Rouge and Amy were there too, and she looked just as distressed.

"There you are, friends!" said Jimmy. "I'm glad I could find all of you here! It's really awful!"

"Huh, what's awful?" asked Cynder.

"It's Eggman!" exclaimed Amy. "He's planning something really horrifying! You have a television in any of your huts, don't you?"

"Yes, we do," said Sonic. "Can you tell me what the big egg's up to this time?"

"You'll find out when we hurry to the village," said Rouge. "Now come on! You better see for yourself his latest scheme!"

* * *

Quickly, the team raced back to the village with Sonic having already beaten them to the punch. They were surprised when they saw a pair of foxes standing outside Cynder's hut.

"Who do you suppose are they?" asked Sonic.

"I have no idea," replied Cynder. "Maybe we should find out."

The team approached the fox couple, which caught them their attention. The two foxes smiled as they were able to tell who the group were. "Well, you must be the friends Tails and Blaze were telling us about," they said.

"Who are you two?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, we haven't introduced," said the vixen. "My name is Michelle, and this is my husband Bobby. If you have guessed already, we're Tails' parents."

"Wait, you're Tails' mom and dad?" exclaimed the dragons.

"That's right," replied Bobby.

"I could definitely see the resemblance," smiled Sonic.

"Is everything alright, Mom and Dad?" asked Tails.

"Tails, look who's finally back," said Bobby. "Your friends, I believe."

"Sonic, Draco, Cynder!" said Tails happily. "Good to see you back at this time, and I see you've met my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Sonic, Amy, Draco, Darky, Percival, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, Bowser, and Cynder."

"Nice to meet you all," said Michelle. "Tails has told me wonderful things about you."

"And who are those other two?" Bobby asked as he gestured at Jimmy and Rouge.

"Oh, yeah, the lion over there is Jimmy Lionheart, a pilot who serves the Anthro League, and next to him is Rouge, and she's a treasure hunter."

"Nice to see you two as well," said Bobby and Michelle.

"Yes, thank you," said Jimmy as he sheepishly placed his paw behind his back. Firestorm the phoenix flapped his wings anxiously, making the lion quickly remember what they came to the village for. "We're not here for friendly greetings, I'm afraid. Tails, you need to switch on the TV right away! There's something really concerning you need to see!"

"What is it?" asked Blaze.

"It's Eggman!" replied Amy. "He's threatening to bomb the world's most important cities!"

"What?!" gasped Blaze, Tails and his parents. Everyone hurried inside Cynder's hut and switched on the television. Amy set the channel where she learned about Eggman's latest threat, and there they saw Eggman standing next to the terrified news anchor. Grinning evilly, he focused on the screen as he prepared to broadcast a message.

"Attention everyone!" he began. "Sorry to interrupt your daily activities and watching the news, but I have a message for all of you! I'd like you to get a glimpse of my most diabolical and powerful airbase, the Egg Convoy!"

The screen changed to display a gigantic warship that appeared heavily armed as it was full of all kinds of weaponry. Sonic, Tails and Amy were shocked at how imposing it looked. They had battled Eggman's warships in the past, but none came as close to being as majestic and intimidating as the Egg Convoy.

"Whoa!" gasped Draco. "Just what on earth is that?"

"Trouble, that's what I can tell you," replied Sonic.

"Keep quiet," said Tails. "We need to listen more of Eggman's message."

"In twenty-four hours, the Egg Convoy will launch eight nuclear warheads, aimed at the world's major cities," continued Eggman when the screen returned to him. "They will all be destroyed and reconstructed to become establishments for my empire, and there's no one who will be able to stop me this time, not even a certain blue pesky pincushion! Enjoy your last hours, people, because the world finally belongs to me! Farewell!"

Laughing maniacally, Eggman hopped into his Eggmobile and disappeared out of view, leaving the news anchor frozen and speechless. All Tails could do now is use the remote to switch off the television, with a very worried look on his face. Everyone else was just as horrified too.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse, it has gotten much so," muttered Torden.

"Now what do we do?" Lily asked in panic. "Those poor innocent people are going to be nuked in a day's time!"

"We're going to have to stop Eggman's plan once and for all!" said Sonic with determination. "That is to board the Egg Convoy and take it down while someone will have to prevent the nuclear warheads from being launched!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Eggman has gotten serious now! How will our heroes stop him from destroying the cities around the world? We shall see in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Battle on the Egg Convoy

**Chapter 3 – Battle on the Egg Convoy  
**

Everyone agreed with Sonic, but they were still unsure who would be right for deactivating the nuclear warheads.

"Who do you think could pull this off?" asked Bowser.

Sonic thought deeply, and then an idea came to his mind. "Tails, of course!" he exclaimed.

Tails was stunned. "Wait a minute, you mean me?"

"Of course!" said Sonic. "Remember back to when you wanted to be like me, but found your own voice and ways on stopping Eggman? Well, now this is a golden opportunity for you to relive those glory days by disabling the nuclear warheads."

"Gee, Sonic, I'm deeply flattered," said Tails as he blushed with embarrassment. "I'm not sure if I have the same edge as I did back then. After all, it was such a long time ago."

"I believe you still do, my son," said Bobby as he placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "We Prowers have come from a long line of heroic foxes, dating back to Medieval Ages when our great ancestor saved merry ol' England from tyranny!"

"Dearest, you can't assume that about your heritage," said Michelle. "We don't really know if that is true or not."

"I'm trying to lift up Tails' spirit here, darling," said Bobby. "It is clear that his friends will need every help they can get, and they can't do it without him and his keen intellect."

As everyone waited, Tails thought deeply. He remembered his adventures with Sonic all those years back when he was just a small fox pup, from catching up with his zooming partner during their exploits in West Island and Angel Island, to piloting the Tornado while Sonic stood on the wings, and to saving Station Square from being destroyed by Eggman before confronting him, all without needing Sonic's help. The memories replayed continuously, which made Tails finally make up his decision.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said finally.

"That's my boy!" beamed Bobby as he playfully rubbed his son's forehead.

"Good on you making the right choice, bud!" said Sonic. "Now, we just need to figure out who shall be going and who will be staying here."

"All six of us will be going, that's for sure," said Cynder. "I can tell that this is a mission where we're going to need a lot of help as disabling the nuclear warheads and taking down the Egg Convoy will not be easy."

"Oh, yes!" cheered Lily. "This is going to be fun!"

"Count me in too, Sonic," said Amy. "I'm not letting you go anywhere without me!"

"Uh, it's great that you're enthusiastic about dealing with Eggman, Amy," said Sonic nervously. "But this is really going to be another dangerous mission, and I can't afford to have anything happen to you."

"I am coming whether you like it or not!" insisted Amy. "Say it, Sonic! Say that I can go! Don't make me take out my Piko Piko Hammer!"

Sonic flinched as the last thing he wanted was for Amy to hit him with her Piko Piko Hammer, but at the same time, he did not want her to get hurt. Seeing that there was no other alternative, he sighed and lowered his head. "Very well," he conceded. "You can come along with us, but I would advise you to leave if things get tough."

Amy nodded in satisfaction as she could now get to spend time with Sonic while helping him in foiling Eggman's schemes.

"That makes nine participants already," said Tails.

"Let me come too, please," said Bowser. "I want to kick some robot butt!"

"Totally awesome that you're joining us, Bowser!" smiled Draco.

"Rouge and I joining too," added Jimmy.

"Don't forget about us!" said a voice.

To the amazement of the dragons, outside stood Jeremy and Knuckles, and they looked very eager to help out.

Rouge smiled when she saw Knuckles. "Well, well, look who has come to see me," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Hey Jeremy and Knuckles," said Tails. "Great that you guys decided to show up."

"We've heard everything that was going on," said Jeremy. "I really want to help you in taking down the Egg Convoy and saving those cities from being destroyed."

"That Eggman is going to pay for everything he had done so far, the lying bastard!" declared Knuckles as he pounded his fists together.

"In that case, it's a total of fourteen," smiled Sonic. "I think that should efficient enough to take on Eggman!"

"Aren't you going to join your friends and husband, Blaze?" asked Bobby.

"Much as I'd like to, I really can't," said Blaze. "With my baby getting closer to arriving, I have to move around less."

"That's understandable," said Michelle. "It's good that you're being responsible with your future child, Blaze."

"Sometimes, I help the team out with the less intense missions," said Blaze. "All the same, things should be back to normal once the baby comes."

"Hey, can I come too?" asked Darky.

"No, Darky," said Cynder. "It will be better that you stay here with Blaze and Tails' parents. Besides, we already have a lot of participants for this upcoming challenge."

"Aw, man," groaned Darky.

"She's right, little dragon," said Michelle. "This mission would be very dangerous, and you could get hurt. Why don't you get to know us while your friends are gone?"

"That sounds like a great idea," said Blaze. "Alright, you guys. Better get yourselves set, and we shall see you when you get back. Good luck!"

"We will, Blaze," replied Sonic. "And thanks!"

"And you take care of yourself over there, Tails," continued Blaze as she looked at her husband. "I know you can do it!"

"Thanks, Blaze," said Tails. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Blaze and she blew a kiss at the fox. Tails just blushed and returned the kiss.

Knuckles tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, brainiac!" he fussed. "Hop on your piece of junk so we can get to the Egg Convoy!"

"Hey!" said Sonic crossly. "I use that plane too, Knuckles!"

* * *

Soon after saying goodbye to Blaze, Darky, Michelle and Bobby, the team were all set to head for the Egg Convoy and they took off into the sky. While Rouge and the dragons flew, Sonic and Knuckles stood on the wings of the Tornado Z and Amy sat next to Tails in the plane. Jimmy piloted his jet place with Bowser on board. Eventually, the team saw the Egg Convoy and they gasped in shock at the size of the warship. The superstructure's length seemed to span for miles. Doors and windows the size of football fields decorated parts of the ship, and thousands of cannons and lasers adorned all around.

"Eggman has really outdone himself this time!" exclaimed Knuckles. "This is like ten times bigger than the Final Fortress!"

"It really makes the Egg Carrier look like a dwarf!" said Sonic. "I believe we're going to be in for a wild ride!"

"The nuclear warheads must be set up in that huge tower ahead," said Amy. "Look ahead!"

The team squinted to the far side of the warship and noticed the gigantic command tower at the aft. At the top were a series of cannons designed to deploy torpedoes.

"Could this be…?" asked Draco.

"Yes, that looks like where the warheads will be launched from," said Cynder. "Now we need to find a way to stop them from being fired to the cities."

"Hold on, everyone," said Tails. "I'm getting ready to land the Tornado!"

As the team flew closer to the Egg Convoy, Tails adjusted the control stick and lowered the Tornado Z, preparing to land on the giant battleship. After the two planes landed, including the dragons and Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Jimmy and Bowser mounted off and they started to wonder what would be their next move.

"Tails, maybe you should take our less combative allies to help you in disabling the warheads," suggested Sonic. "I and the others will take on whatever opposition Eggman dispatches."

"I think I have it all covered," said Tails. "Draco, Percival, Lily and Amy will accompany me in going to the command tower."

"That sounds like a plan," said Percival.

"This is going to be exciting checking out what's inside the ship!" said Lily cheerfully.

"Better stay focused Lily," said Torden. "We're in a very critical situation, so we can't be distracted. Besides, just because your team are taking the mission that doesn't involved fighting doesn't guarantee that there won't be any as it's likely that Eggman's robot would be inside."

"Got that right, Torden," said Sonic. "And that's why sneaking around would be the safest approach. Let's put an end to that rotten egg right now!"

"Muhahahaha!" boomed Eggman's voice which echoed through the sky. "Welcome to the Egg Convoy! Don't think that you're going to make it out alive, fools! All of you have fallen into my trap! See for yourselves and you'll find that you're hopelessly outnumbered!"

In a moment, legions of robots appeared all around the warship and they marched towards the team. In a minute, Eggman appeared on his Eggmobile and next to him was the elephant robot.

"You're going down, Eggman!" said Sonic as he shook his fist.

"Humph! I think not, you heinous hedgehog!" scoffed Eggman. "This is the end for you and your pitiful band, for you will meet the Pachytron. You may have defeated three of my Robot Masters, but he will toss you up a curve!"

Amy shook her head. "Sonic will never be fazed by your ugly robots!" she declared.

Eggman sneered. "We shall see about that," he said. "Pachytron, take them all out!"

"Roger that," replied Pachytron, and he lowered down, flanked by several robots while Eggman flew away into the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here is yet another fight approaching! Next chapter we shall see how the team deals with the fourth Robot Master and how Tails and his small team will reach the control tower of the ship!


	4. Chapter 4: Reinforcements

**Chapter 4 – Reinforcements**

The team looked around at the horde of robots and then faced Pachytron who loomed right before them. They knew that they were in for a huge battle.

Cynder narrowed her eyes to Tails, Draco, Percival, Lily and Amy. "We're going to have to distract the robots so that your group can hurry for the control tower and stop the warheads from being launched," she whispered.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Draco.

"This will require us having to take down the army of robots," said Sonic. "Once we've managed to defeat enough of them, I'll give the signal for you guys to carry out your objective."

"Sounds like a plan," said Percival. "It does seem rather risky, but I guess it's the only chance we have at saving the people."

"Don't look now, but those robots are about to attack!" said Jakkin.

Everyone turned around, and in an instant, the robots aimed their guns and poised their lances, awaiting Pachytron's command.

"Open fire!" the Robot Master announced, and with that, the robots begun their strike.

"Break for it!" shouted Tails, and the team spread out to evade the attacking robots. In response, they fought back. While Tails stood back from the fray, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Jimmy and the dragons battled the army of robots. Amy spun her Piko Piko Hammer around, knocking several Egg Pawns and just when an Egg Knight sneaked up from behind, it was intercepted by Lily. Cynder led the other dragons the way as they charged through another robot horde. The robots were tossed into the air and smashed to pieces upon crashing. Sonic stood boldly in front of some robots and jeered at them. "You guys want a piece of me? Well then, here's your target!" he shouted as he mooned at the robots patting his buttocks. Provoked, the robots ran towards him and he sped along before reaching the edge of the battleship. Sonic then pretended to be frightened as he feigned looking for a way to escape. The robots advanced on the hedgehog, and when they lunged at him, Sonic leapt out of the way, resulting in the robots plummeting down into the ocean below.

Meanwhile, Knuckles punched and kicked several Egg Pawns while Rouge looked on admiring him from afar.

"What incredible strength, such fine machismo," she said lustfully. Just when a couple of Egg Hammers were about to attack Rouge from the sides, she rolled forwards, and they struck each other on the head at the same time, short-circuiting their insides before they exploded. Grinning deviously, Rouge surveyed the downed robots, and then she joined in the battle. After wiping out a good deal of the battleship's forces, the team found themselves battered, but determined to succeed in their mission.

"You may have fought well against my squadron," said Pachytron. "But I'm afraid you are in way over your heads, as I have saved the most elite members for last."

"I don't think so," said Sonic. "You're the fourth of the Robot Masters, so you must be powerful. What could possibly be stronger out of Eggman's usual junk?"

"Perhaps when you fight against a group of the doctor's latest creations, the E-50000, you'll be eating your own words," replied Pachytron. "They'll be dispatched right this instant."

With that, a series of hatches on the battleship opened, and some large bronze and brass humanoid robots emerged from them. Their right arms were outfitted with cannons while their left sported shields. All of the new robots had mean expressions in their visors.

Sonic looked at the robots and laughed. "Big freaking deal!" he snorted. "We've faced these types of robots years ago and they posed no problem! This will be a piece of cake!"

"Hold it, Sonic," warned Tails. "I don't think these robots are to be trifled with, and even though they beared a resemblance to the E-2000 class we've tangled on the Final Fortress, there's no doubt that Eggman has upgraded the models in order to eliminate their weaknesses."

"That fox friend of yours is right, hedgehog," said Pachytron. "Doctor Eggman has reworked the old E-2000 and programmed them to be ready for your tricks. Suffice it to say that you and your team will stand no chance."

"Oh yeah?" said Sonic. "I'll show you that I'm still unstoppable!"

Sonic performed a Spin Dash and shot straight towards the E-50000 robots, but immediately they fired their shield arms and intercepted the hedgehog, knocking him backwards.

"Let's get them!" urged Torden, and he raced towards the robots to help Sonic.

"No, guys!" shouted Tails. "We need to use strategy to beat those guys!"

But Torden continued on and the other dragons pursued. They tried their best to defeat the E-50000 robots, but they soon found that they were unable to dent their armour. The robots then proceeded to fling the dragons back. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Jimmy could only watch with horror, unable to intervene.

"Oh," groaned the dragons. "Those robots are stronger than we have anticipated."

"I told you not to attack them," said Tails. "I know you want to help Sonic, but we've got to make a plan to take out these robots."

"Foolish pieces of flesh," said Pachytron. "It is useless to keep on trying. I think the time has come for you all to meet your demise."

"Not on my watch!" called a voice.

Everyone looked up, and they saw that Moonracer had reappeared, but there was a figure that was riding on the back of the Night Fury. It was a male human in a black clad outfit and a mask which covered his face. He also brandished a rifle.

"Moonracer!" called Cynder. "Good timing that you're here!"

"We couldn't let you and your friends get hurt by these mechanical monsters," said Moonracer. "This guy here is also eager to help as he claims to have dealt with Eggman before."

"Oh yeah," said Draco. "Just who is this dude?"

"My name is Viper, young dragon," replied the stranger. "And yes, I am all too familiar with the evil Eggman and his attempts at world domination, but it's a very long story. There is no time to talk, however, and right now, you guys look like you need some help."

"That is an understatement, partner," said Jakkin solemnly. "If ya came to help us, then we'd surely appreciate it."

"So you got some reinforcements," said Pachytron. "That should not be of a huge concern for us as we are still powerful robots."

"Humph! You talk big, just like any other evildoer I've faced," said Viper. "You and your creator are going down, I promise you that!"

"Arrogance will get you nowhere," retorted Pachytron. "Now, prepare to learn what happens when you dare to interfere in the plans of the great Doctor Eggman! E-50000 Squadron, prepare to open fire on that mysterious stranger! I shall deal with the hedgehog and his crew myself!"

The E-50000 robots aimed their cannons at Viper and began to fire away. However, Viper was very agile that he avoided the laser shots with ease as he rolled around. He then fired away with his rifle, stunning the robots. Meanwhile, Pachytron made his way towards Sonic and his friends, ready to battle them in a showdown. The team knew that the time has come to take on and defeat the fourth and second-last Robot Master.

"This is where we can set our plan to action," whispered Sonic. "My team will have to distract Pachytron long enough for Tails' team to sneak past and infiltrate the Egg Convoy's control tower."

"I want to help Draco in this mission," said Jeremy.

"Okay then, Jeremy," said Tails. "That means you'll come along with my team. We're going to have to find a way to get to the tower without Pachytron noticing us."

"Not a problem," said Sonic. "I'll give the signal with my thumb when we have the Robot Master's attention completely focused on me and the others."

"Sounds all good," said Knuckles. "But now we mustn't waste any time! Pachytron is ready to fight us!"

The team turned to face the elephant robot as he stared at his foes. While Sonic was determined to bring down Pachytron, he was also concerned about how Viper was handling the E-50000 robots.

"A shame that you have come so far only to be foiled," said Pachytron. "And even if you manage to defeat me, you are too late, for it is only one more hour before the nuclear warheads are launched, and by then, the cities and everything and everyone you hold dear will be decimated."

"One hour is all we need to get the job done," replied Sonic. "After all, I'm the fastest thing alive, and nothing can slow me down!"

"Enough talk, let's battle!" declared Pachytron.

So Sonic and his friends squared off against the evil Robot Master. Pachytron attempted to blast Sonic with his missiles, but the hedgehog evaded his attacks and raced around in a zigzag pattern which kept the robot occupied with shooting him down.

"Cynder, you and your team help out Viper with the E-50000 robots!" he called. "Knuckles, Rouge, and Jimmy, you try to hold Pachytron at bay!"

"Got it," said Cynder and she beckoned her team to follow her to the battle between Viper and the robot squad. As soon as Knuckles, Rouge and Jimmy hurried and attacked Pachytron, Sonic looked at Tails and lifted his thumb to give the signal for his fox friend.

"Now's our chance," whispered Tails. "Let's go and hurry to the command tower!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jeez, I took my time getting this chapter done, but it's all down to wire! Sonic and his friends face off against Pachytron and the E-50000 robots while Tails and his team begin their task to save the cities from being nuked. We are also introduced to a new character who belongs to fellow FanFiction writer General Viper. Time is at the essence on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Hour of Desperation

**Chapter 5 – Hour of Desperation**

Quickly, yet covertly, Tails, Draco, Lily, Percival, Jeremy and Amy snuck past the fray and made their way towards the huge command tower. They searched around for an entrance, until they found a door at the back.

"Okay, guys, this is it," said Tails. "We must be on guard as we enter the tower and head up to the top floor. Without a doubt that Eggman's robots will be patrolling the inside of the ship."

"Yes, but nevertheless, we only got an hour to complete the task, so we must be quick," replied Draco.

Tails pressed the button next to the door, and in response, the door slid open. Aware of the dangers that awaited them, the team slipped inside cautiously as they began their trek to the control room of the tower. The interior of the command tower was full of all kinds of machinery which appeared hostile. Even though they did not have to worry about fighting Pachytron and the E-50000 robots, Tails and his team knew that danger is still present inside the ship.

"Better take care and keep a low profile while we explore the command tower," whispered Tails. "The last thing we want is for the robots to be alerted to our presence."

"Sneaking around and finding some places to hide whenever any robot shows up would be a good bet," suggested Percival.

"Sounds like an idea," said Jeremy brightly. "Of course, we must try not to waste any time. Cynder, Sonic and the others are counting on us."

The team crept their way around the main floor in search of an elevator, watching every corner in the hopes of not getting spotted by Eggman's robots. Each time they heard something approaching nearby, they took cover or did their best to appear inconspicuous. At last, they reached what appeared to be the elevator as they saw a wide rounded tube with two sliding doors and arrows above it that pointed up and down. Tails pressed a button and the team took cover while they waited for the elevator to arrive, anticipating for any robot to be inside. When the elevator made a chime, followed by the doors opening, the team peered as close as they can without revealing and noticed to their relief that there was nothing inside.

"All clear," whispered Tails. "Come on, let's get in."

Tails, Amy and the dragons entered the elevator, which was fortunately wide enough to fit a small group. The doors closed and they felt the elevator raising them up to the top floor. In no time, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal the floor they arrived on. As the team entered the floor, they saw a series of monitors which displayed some of the most famous landmarks of the world. One showed the Big Ben clock tower, so the team instantly recognised the screen to be set at London. Another screen displayed the Meiji Shrine, belonging to Tokyo.

"Whoa, look at all the landmarks!" exclaimed Draco. "I see the Eiffel Tower of Paris, the Tokyo Skytree, the Capitol Building, and even the Sydney Opera House!"

But Tails' expression was very grim. "They must be the cities Eggman is aiming the nuclear warheads at," he said. "We better stop them from being fired and fast, as we have less than half an hour!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Amy as she looked at the controls. "There doesn't seem to be anything that can deactivate the warheads."

"No need to worry, Amy," assured Tails. "You're forgetting that I'm a computer genius, so maybe what I can is try to open up the interfaces and reprogram the warheads so that they will not be launched out of the ship. Instead, I could seal them off, and they will all blow up inside the Egg Convoy, blasting it to smithereens!"

"Absolutely clever, Tails!" laughed Draco. "That will put a dent to Eggman's plan!"

"There is a catch, though," added Tails. "Once the warheads disintegrate the ship, we will all have to evacuate as quickly as we can, for according to my calculations, we will only have five minutes before it explodes."

"Let's get to it then!" urged Percival.

All at once, just when Tails was about to open the interfaces, the area started flashing red and the alarm blared loudly. Draco checked another screen, and to his horror, he saw a bunch of robots racing to the elevator.

"Uh-oh," he said. "We got company, everyone."

"There's a bunch of them coming!" exclaimed Amy. "There's no way we could hold them off and then reprogram the warheads!"

"Not if you guys take care of the robots while I focus on our mission," said Tails. "I'll try to do this as quickly as I can, which hopefully won't be too long as it's only eight cities that Eggman is targeting. Get ready to fight, guys!"

Tails started to open the first interface which controlled the warhead aimed at Tokyo, and in a minute, the elevator opened revealing the first wave of Egg Pawns. Amy and the dragons assumed their stances, and once the robots started charging, they battled it out with them.

* * *

Cynder, Torden, Jakkin, Moonracer and Bowser helped Viper in the fight against the powerful E-50000 robots. The fight lasted for a fairly long time, but despite all their efforts, they found that their combined strength was not enough to bring them down.

"Blast!" pouted Torden. "Those robots are far more resilient than I ever imagine!"

"It looks like we'll have to resort to our Elemental Brooches," said Cynder as she took out her Shadow Brooch. "This might be the only chance we have to defeat the E-50000s."

"In that case, hurry and power up so we can take out those dirtbags!" urged Jakkin. He also picked out his Earth Brooch from his pocket, followed by Torden making use of his Lightning Brooch.

Viper looked at the brooches with curiosity. He had never seen them before. "What are those?" he asked.

"Those are Elemental Brooches," replied Moonracer. "Blaze the Cat has made them for Cynder's team to use, each one corresponding to an element they are strong with."

"What about that big turtle over there?" Viper continued. "Doesn't he have one?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Moonracer. "But those three should be able to defeat the robots once they're powered up."

Moments after wearing their Elemental Brooches, Cynder, Torden and Jakkin have achieved their respected powered forms. They hoped that they were now strong enough to take on the seemingly unstoppable robots. At first, it looked as if they finally had the upper hand as they delivered more forceful blows, but even though the E-50000 flinched from being knocked back and forth, somehow they were still able to recover.

"Well, so much for that," said Jakkin irritably. "Those guys are still a pain in the patootie!"

"It just couldn't be," said Torden, feeling bewildered and scared.

Even Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Jimmy were in a difficult situation as they found that Pachytron was too much for them to handle. As the elephant robot incapacitated them momentarily, he turned to the struggling dragons.

"So, I see that not even your altered selves could be able to overpower the E-50000s," he said in a smug-sounding tone. "You should never underestimate the genius of Doctor Eggman. He cannot be outsmarted by anyone."

"We're not going to give up!" declared Cynder. "The lives of many are depending on us to stop you and him!"

"Typical of living flesh to make very foolish decisions," said Pachytron. "And speaking of which, I know about the other members of your group snooping around inside the command tower. They are going to be utterly destroyed, I'm afraid, as thousands are set to capture them."

"What?!" exclaimed Bowser, feeling a sudden burst of anger. "I can't let you do this to Draco, Jeremy, Percival, Lily and Tails!"

"And what is a big, lumbering brute like you going to do about it?" asked Pachytron. "You're obviously no match for me and the E-50000s, especially when your friends can't do it in their powered forms."

"THAT IS IT!" bellowed Bowser. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! I'LL INCINERATE YOU BASTARDS AS IF THERE WERE NO TOMORROW!"

Letting out a loud, animalistic roar, Bowser unleashed a stream of flames on the E-50000 robots, but they were not like the kind he would breathe usually. As a result of his fuelled rage, the flames were so hot, that parts of the robots started to melt. Everyone was stunned, even Pachytron.

"Whoa, look at him go!" exclaimed Torden. "I have never seen Bowser that pissed off before!"

"That's how powerful a Koopa's breath can get when pushed over the edge," said Jakkin. "But this is now the time to resume fighting them since they're weakened by the flames."

The dragons unleashed their own breaths against the E-50000 robots, and this time, they were at an advantage. Viper fired his rifle, downing some of the menacing machines.

"You guys carry on dealing with these robots," said Bowser after he finished his powerful fire breath attack. "I'm going into the command tower and help Draco's group."

"Alright, but be careful, Bowser," replied Cynder.

Bowser raced off towards the tower while everyone else resumed their battle. "Hang on, Draco!" he shouted. "Here I come!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bowser's all worked up and is ready to kick some butt! Will he make it in time to help his friends in the command tower? Will Tails be able to reprogram the warheads to blow up the Egg Convoy before they get launched off? And can Draco, Lily, Percival, Jeremy and Amy hold off the squad of robots long enough for Tails to finish the task? Next chapter will reveal the answers!

Oh, and to Fedr, my favourite Pokémon is obviously Charizard, and my favourite of the main cast of Dragon Heroes is of course, Draco as he's basically my Charizard sona going on all these adventures. Glad to see some growing interest in my series. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Up to Tails

**Chapter 6 – Up to Tails  
**

"I can't hold them off any longer!"

"But we got to keep trying, Draco! Tails has just two more warheads to take care of!"

Percival, Draco, Lily, Jeremy and Amy struggled against the ongoing mob of robots, but they could that it was only a matter of time before they finally break out.

"Now that you mention it," panted Jeremy as he checked the clock on his phone. "Look at that! Only two minutes for the warheads to be launched!"

"Hurry up, Tails!" urged Amy. "We're running out of time!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" exclaimed Tails while he carefully fiddled with another interface. "Just hang on! I've almost got the second-last warhead done, and then it's one left!"

"There's no end to these robot freaks!" exclaimed Lily as she knocked out several Egg Pawns with her tail. "I sure hope there aren't any more!"

"Don't be so sure, Lily," said Percival. "This ship is really huge, so there's bound to be a lot of those guys."

Percival was right. As the team continued taking down the Egg Pawns, more kept appearing, and they were starting to tire out from the endless onslaught that they were hoping that Tails would finish reprogramming the warheads quicker. Tails was up to the final warhead which was set to aim for the United States Capitol at Washington D.C., but with only thirty seconds left, he knew he had to be fast with the reprogramming. At last, he finished the mission.

"It is done, and we just had a few seconds to spare!" he announced, but as he spoke, there was a series of loud booms, and the ship rocked back and forth, followed by the alarm ringing loudly again.

"We're not out of the woods just yet," said Percival after he slashed an Egg Pawn in half. "That's the sign that the ship is collapsing!"

"Yes, it is, and as I warned, it will blow up in five minutes," said Tails. "Let's get out of here, everyone!"

The team dashed for the elevator and frantically pressed the button for it to go down. Once they have reached the ground floor, they saw a bunch of Egg Pawns running around aimlessly as if they were in a panic. It was not until they noticed Bowser fighting some of the robots. After smashing an attacking Egg Knight, Bowser noticed the team at the elevator.

"You guys are alright!" he said, feeling a burst of happiness that no one was harmed. "But what was with the shaking?"

"Tails has managed to prevent the warheads from being launched to the cities and they've crippled the ship instead," said Draco. "This place is going to go up with a bang at any minute now, so we better hurry for Tails' plane now and forget about fighting the robots!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the command tower, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Jimmy, Viper and the remaining dragons were still battling against Pachytron. Already they have sensed the intense tremor, and deduced that Tails has completed the task of taking out the nuclear warheads.

"Blast you, flesh scum!" hissed Pachytron. "I shall see to it that you and your friends are going to pay with your lives for ruining Doctor Eggman's plans!"

"At the very least the cities are now safe and secure from being nuked out of the existence," replied Sonic. "Eggman will not realise his evil goal to reform the Earth into his own twisted world as long as I'm around!"

"Then in that case, I better finish you off right this instant!" declared Pachytron. He proceeded to aim his missile launchers at Sonic.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Knuckles, and he delivered a strong, forceful kick which caused Pachytron to launch his missiles upward instead of his intended target.

"Thanks, Knuckles," said Sonic.

"Humph!" snorted Knuckles as he proudly looked away. "Don't mention it!"

"Why, you!" hissed Pachytron, but has he was about to start his assault, Cynder and the dragons stepped him and subdued him. Torden then knocked him backwards, rendering him immobile. Explosions continued to rock the Egg Convoy back and forth.

"Way to go, dragons!" cheered Jimmy. "Now, we must make our evacuation quickly! This whole ship is coming apart!"

"But we must wait for Tails and the rest of the team," said Cynder. "We can't just leave them behind!"

"Hold it, guys, we're coming!" called a voice.

Everyone looked, and there was Tails, Amy, Draco, Lily, Percival, Jeremy and Bowser rushing towards them as fast as possible.

"There you are!" called Sonic. "Time we get a move on!"

"You got it!" panted Tails, and as he with Amy and Bowser climbed in the Tornado Z, Sonic and Knuckles hopped on its wings. Jimmy beckoned Viper to join him on his jet plane. Together, they and the dragons took off from the crumbling Egg Convoy just in time before it finally exploded. Debris flew everywhere, but the team managed to evade them while making their way back to Japan.

* * *

It did not take long for the team to return to the Ise-Shima National Park. Carefully, they made their touchdown at the shoes of the Ago Bay. Tails could do nothing but make a relieved puff as he set the Tornado Z to a complete stop.

"Well, we did it," said Amy happily.

"Another score for us, while Eggman gets naught!" laughed Sonic.

Everyone hugged and cheered in celebration of their victory. Presently, Bobby, Michelle, Darky and Blaze arrived, and they have heard everything.

"So you guys have stopped the nuclear warhead threat," said Blaze. "I knew all of you could do it!"

"We were watching the television and saw that big battleship explode into a million pieces," said Michelle. "No doubt that you are the greatest heroes of the world!"

"None of us could have done it without Tails," said Draco. "He was the one who reprogrammed the warheads to destroy the ship."

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Bobby and he patted Tails on the back. "We're so proud of you, Tails!"

Tails blushed, overwhelmed from all the praise he was getting. "It was nothing, really," he said meekly. "All it took was my brainpower to figure out how to stop the warheads and, well, set them all to blow up the Egg Convoy instead."

Blaze gave Tails a big, long hug and kissed him on the lips. "You are such a nerd, and a heroic one at that," she said happily. "It's no wonder why I fell in love with you all those years back when you were visiting England."

"I feel like the luckiest fox ever to have such a beautiful, tomboyish, and strong kitty who knows how to make a guy happy," said Tails dreamily as he kissed Blaze passionately. "I love you so much, Blaze. You mean everything to me, and I could never imagine being apart."

"Me too," sighed Blaze.

Everyone smiled as they watched the happy couple continue their intimacy, but it was cut short when Amy noticed something flying in the distance. "Uh-oh," she said with worry. "I think something's on its way here."

Alerted, Sonic, Knuckles and the dragons prepared themselves to face whatever was heading for them, and they were shocked when they saw Pachytron. He was down, but not completely out.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Knuckles. "That elephant robot was caught in the explosion! How was he able to survive?"

"Regardless of how, we're going to have to defeat him, once and for all," said Sonic. "We might have a chance and he clearly is in a bad shape."

Pachytron landed on the sand, but struggled to keep still as he was short-circuiting everywhere. "You are not going to win this…" he beeped. "The Eggman Empire cannot be beaten, and I shall terminate you all!"

The team were getting ready to fight and put an end to the evil Robot Master, but after walking a few steps, Pachytron finally collapsed to the ground. Sparks continued to fly around before fizzling out as the robot shut down, and several parts became dislocated from the rest of his body.

"Guess there was no need to battle him as he was pretty much spare parts," said Sonic. "Thank goodness it's over."

"Darn!" pouted Torden. "Talk about an anticlimax. I was so looking forward to smashing that robot to bits!"

"There's more to life than just fighting, you know," said Viper.

Blaze looked at the mysterious figure with confusion. "Just who is this newcomer?" she asked.

"I'd like you to meet Viper, Blaze," said Tails. "We can find out about him when we go inside Cynder's hut."

"I think I better be leaving now," said Knuckles hastily. "I'm not much of a guy that likes introductions. Catch you later, everyone."

"And surely you're not going without having a little rendezvous with me," said Rouge flirtatiously as she slinked past Knuckles. "It takes two to tango, you know."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" shouted Knuckles. He then followed Rouge. "Seriously, Rouge, you are getting on my nerves!"

Sonic chuckled as he watched Knuckles and Rouge disappear. "That's our Knuckles and Rouge," he said. "Well, come on, everyone, let's head for the village."

"I have to head off too," said Moonracer. "Good luck, Cynder."

"Take care, Moonracer," replied Cynder. "And thank you."

Moonracer smiled and flew away while everyone else began their trek to the village, but as they left, the remains of Pachytron started to melt and formed into a blue robotic hedgehog that resembled Sonic, except that it had menacing glowing red eyes. It focused its vision on the team.

"All dragon life form data…" it droned. "Successfully assimilated and copied!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Another story done! Tails truly was the hero here, saving all the cities from being nuked. Eggman's plans were thwarted once again and the fourth Robot Master is destroyed, but it looks like the team are being watched by a sinister presence. Could it be another enemy they have to face? Or could it actually be the real villain behind Eggman's reign of terror? Stick around and find out as we got a few more stories to go before the finale of this arc!


End file.
